Easily Teased
by Chaikia
Summary: It's entertaining to tease an innocent person especially when it's about the person they like. Tsuna likes Yamamoto, Reborn loves to tease Tsuna and Yamamoto's so innocent and easy to fool. A perfect recipe for an amusing tease. 8027 Fluff!


**Hi guys~!**

 **Chaikia's here again for another fic for his favorite pairing! :)**

 **Okay, supposed to be this is included in my 8027 Short Fics Compilation "Eight Zero Two Seven" but this might get followed up so I decided to make it an independent fic.**

 **Originally, this is just about indirect kisses and Reborn's gonna give some light teasing but things become different and it became like this!**

 **This is just a simple fluff! Nothing special~ so please enjoy yourselves!**

 **Oh! Chistmas is just around the corner and I plan to publish it on December 23rd! So please look forward for it and be sure to read it okay?**

 **Well then, please enjoy this short fic I wrote and leave a review if you can okay?**

 **Enjoy~ 3**

* * *

 **EASILY TEASED**

* * *

As usual, Reborn's Spartan Training continues and Tsuna has no other choice but to cooperate or else, he will sure have a bullet buried to his skull. Or something worse! Knowing Reborn, he is pretty sadistic. So for today's training, it was quite simple, a jog on a cold sunday morning. Pretty easy right? Not when Reborn is making him run 10 laps around the baseball field! And the baseball field is super big! He'll surely won't get away with just sore muscles later.

"*pant* *huff* Haa...Ngh! F-Fina-! Finally done! *cough*" Tsuna was down and currently sprawled on the ground, sweating heavily while catching his breath

"Haha! That was amazing Tsuna! You did it!" Yamamoto laughed as he smiled proudly down at Tsuna

Tsuna nodded weakly, unable to utter any words and continues to catch his breath.

Good thing he has such a supportive best friend who willingly goes along with Reborn's silly training. Reborn had invited the baseball jock since he will be training Tsuna in the baseball field and well, if ever Dame-Tsuna faints in the process someone can carry him, to which Yamamoto happily accepts and accompanied Tsuna running laps around the field.

Reborn, who was wearing a silly jersey outfit, jumped down from Yamamoto's shoulder and landed in front of Tsuna "You look stupid Dame-Tsuna"

"WELL THANKS A LOT!" Tsuna stressed out sarcastically as Yamamoto supported him to sit up while dusting him up from dirt.

"Maa, maa. Here, drink some water to help you rehydrate" Yamamoto offered kindly which Tsuna gladly took and quickly gulped with it.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna"

"Hnrgh?" Tsuna grunted while still drinking water

Reborn let out a smirk "You do know that you're drinking on Yamamoto's bottle right?"

Tsuna froze

"That definitely counts as an...Indirect Kiss"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT! *cough!* *cough!*"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto quickly came to his best friend's aid as Tsuna accidentally sprayed the water and choked from it

"Hmph" Reborn snickered to himself as he watch Tsuna get comforted by Yamamoto with amusement. How he love teasing his student and watching his funny reaction. Of course he knows more than a hundred ways to tease Tsuna, but he knows where to tease him the most. Of course he knows it since he's a hitman after all, and it doesn't take more than one glance to know that Tsuna is crushing on his Rain Guardian.

When Tsuna finally calmed down, he clenched a fist and looked at Reborn with an angry vein "R-REBORN!"

"What? I'm just saying" Reborn shrugged but still has that teasing smirk on his face

The temperature on Tsuna's face quickly rises as he can feel his cheeks heat up as embarrassment consumes him.

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" Yamamoto blinked as he leaned in closer to Tsuna in wonder "You're face is kinda red? Are you having a fever?" He pressed his forehead onto Tsuna's to check his temperature which startled the smaller brunet. But of course, it just made it worst for Tsuna

"Hoh~?" Reborn made an amused sound

Yamamoto leaned back looking very puzzled "Hmm, it's doesn't seem like you have a fever. Are you okay?"

Tsuna was already stuttering and his vision spinning, already unable to comprehend anything around him.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called and glanced at Reborn with a worried expression "Kid, something's wrong with Tsuna"

"Don't worry Yamamoto, it's just a mild Heart matter"

"Eh?"

The blushing brunet quickly turned to Reborn "S-STOP MESSING WITH ME!" he cried

"What should I do?" Yamamoto asked innocently

"I'm sure if you give Dame-Tsuna a hug, he will surely feel better" Reborn said with a poker face. This should be fun

Tsuna's eyes widen "W-Whaa-?!"

"Like this?" The baseball jock asked, wrapping his arms around Tsuna and it just dealt the finishing blow to Tsuna as he exploded.

Reborn's smirk grew even more "Yup, just like that"

Hot steams fumed out from Tsuna's face. If there's an even darker shade than red, that's what's best to describe Tsuna right now.

Yamamoto tightened his hug on Tsuna with a concerned look on his face "Feel better Tsuna? Arre? Tsuna? Oi Tsuna?" He blinked rapidly in wonder when Tsuna's body grew limp and responsive. He pulled away from his hug and realized that Tsuna had already fainted "T-Tsuna?!" He exclaimed in surprise

"Wow, he actually fainted" Reborn said, his smirk growing even more from amusement. He didn't know one can faint from too much embarrassment. Looks like Tsuna has it bad for his rain guardian.

"O-Oi kid! Tsuna suddenly fainted!" Yamamoto panicked

"Thank you Yamamoto for kicking up my teasing a notch"

"Eh?" The baseball lover tilted his head in confusion, not getting what the baby means.

Reborn turned around and started walking "We're done for today. Let's go back on Dame-Tsuna's house and get ready for school"

Yamamoto nodded "Y-You're right" He then began positioning Tsuna behind him to give the unconscious brunet a piggy back ride

Reborn's eyes twinkled as he saw another opportunity "Oh wait there Yamamoto"

"Yeah?" Yamamoto said stopping in his tracks

"Tsuna preferred getting carried in a bridal manner by the way"

"Bridal manner? Oh! You mean like this?" He asked innocently, still haven't gotten the slightest clue that Reborn is using him to tease Tsuna, and carried Tsuna in his arms

"Yes, yes~" Reborn nodded in a silly manner and quickly took a photo of the two "I'm gonna show this to Dame-Tsuna later fufufu~" He said to his self while imitating a certain pineapple head's laugh

"I didn't know Tsuna likes this kind of thing. That's kinda cute" Yamamoto said, smiling as he stared at Tsuna's sleeping face

"Oh? You find Tsuna cute Yamamoto?" Reborn asked

And this time, unexpectedly, Yamamoto blushed "Umm, yeah?"

Reborn raised a brow by the unexpected turn of events. Who would've knew? Looks like his mission for now is helping this two idiots to get together. But of course he will enjoy teasing this two students of his for a while before he get them together. He is a big tease after all. He glanced back at them to see Yamamoto adjusting Tsuna to him in a more comfortable and secured position.

He just smiled.


End file.
